In consideration of the dynamics of fluid kinetics and of a unified field with regard to such, conventional flow machine designs, including pumps, compressors, fans and generators in general, typically lose considerable efficiency due to an inability to maintain fluid flow therethrough in a substantially linear manner. Accordingly conventional designs can be improved so as to provide major benefits with regard to machine efficiency, the required effects concerning desired flow patterns and flow forces regarding performance and a quietness of operation due to the overcoming of turbulence. Consequently, applications of improvements to flow machines can be wide ranging and diversified within the confines of industry in general.
In brief, the unified field of fluid kinetics requires the potentials of energy to be related to a mechanical concept whereby static states, and mobile states refer to dimensions of potential force with dimensions of potential flow and how these forces with flow relate to a dimension of linear force with vector flow or a of curvature force with a tangential flow. It is only by being able to relate these forces and flows to plane dimensions that flow machines can be designed whereby the flows and the forces can be transferred between the horizontal and vertical planes without incurring losses of the dimensional force or forces.
Consequently, a mechanical concept relates the potentials of energy to unequal mobile curvature flows with force and the field energy to being the sum total of the two potentials with regards the linear length of each curve and therefore, the flow machines can be arranged to display two unequal field systems within which tangential curvature flows with force are established, these being the inner field and outer field, comprised of individual chambers, and by which or from which perpendicular linear flows are produced with two directions of potential force.
The method by which these flows and forces are able to be either structured, controlled or transferred between or upon planes requires the establishment of binary forces and bi-polar flows either by machine design set-up to establish such or by machine design set-up to maintain such.
In the either or situation, the forced flow fluid input required to power a turbine generator is delivered by a linear flow of fluid. These fluid flows are structured into linear flows by conduits that are subsequently directed onto impellers so as to rotate a rotor and provide motive curvature force. Typically, turbine generators lose efficiency by not being able to maintain the inputted flow of fluid in a linear flow by rotary activity of the turbine blades. Alternatively, a fluid typically is pressured by rotating propellers within a manifold for propulsion. Typically, air and marine propulsion or hover systems using rotating planes to either achieve propulsion or hover, lose efficiency on the unstructured curve of the produced force in the form of turbulence.